


I will love you for a thousand years and I will love you for a thousand more

by Nekori_nyan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, John Needs A Hug, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Alexander Hamilton, Polyamory, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekori_nyan/pseuds/Nekori_nyan
Summary: John is broke and Laf needs help





	I will love you for a thousand years and I will love you for a thousand more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts).



> Hhhh we all knew this was coming!
> 
> Ok so this is for one_golden_sun.
> 
> If you are reading this, I just wanna know that you are one of my biggest inspirations!  
> I really to love your work and I always to re-read it!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Also the title is from 'A thousand years' by Christina Perri.
> 
> I still love this song :33

 

 

John sniffled as he hugged his knees to his chest.

He was alone.

Alone in his room.

Surronded by darkness.

The only light which was coming from was from his phone and his bedroom door crack.

He sighed and sweeped his tears with his sleeve, making another sniffle.

It was time that he usually felt like this.

Without anyone comforting him.

He explained this to Alexander and Lafayette, which they somehow understanded him.

He needed space.

Usually their nights would be going out watching a movie, or going out into club or bar.

Or they would stayed home and watched movies and eat cereals.

But this night...he just needed some time alone.

Just him and himself.

Suddenly he jumped when he heard two loud but soft knocks on his wooden door.

"Mon cheri, is it over? Dinner is over." Lafayette called out of door.

He relaxed but however his space was still there.

Instead of answering he just sniffled and hugged his legs tighter, just wishing that this....this feeling would go away and have a normal life.

"John?"

Lafayette's voice was clearer now.

John realized he opened door but John did not dare to look at him.

_Your worthless._

_You stupid slut._

_You don't mean nothing to them._

_They don't love you._

_They will abandon you, just as they realize how stupid you thought that they actually loved you._

_They don't love you._

"Oh John...." Lafayette softly came to his lover, right next to him, hugging him but John doesn't hug back.

He just stared down, while his tears formed his golden face.

He flinched and squeezed himself more tighter.

Lafayette looked at him, his face worried and took out his phone to text a quick message.

_**Lafayette-** _ _**Hey Alex, can you quickly come home?? I need your help.** _

_**Alex-** _ _**What do you need? If it is some weird modeling thing then im not surely coming.** _

_**Lafayette-** _ _**Alexander. Its John.** _

_**Alex-** _ _**OMW** _

And Lafayette turned his phone and put it on John bed.

"Oh my baby." Lafayette cooed as he took John into his arms and hugged him gently but tight as John just burst out of tears.

He quickly wrapped his arms around Lafayette neck, not wanting to let go.

Just crying and holding each other in pure darkness.

They hugged. And hugged.

Untill John's cries became into small whimpers and winces.

"Shhh..." Lafayette cooed still holding John.

"Wanna go to living room?" Lafayette asked softly, felt when John nodded.

He carefully stood up, John still holding him and wrapping his legs around Lafayette waist.

They came to living room and sat down on couch.

John rested his head at his chest and just starred at blank television.

"Wanna watch movie?" Lafayette suggested as he felt John nodded against him again.

He took the remote, turning the television and hopping on Netflix.

He rolled down the recommandetions and saw the movies John loved to watch.

 _Mean girls,  Meet the parents,_ _Superbad_ and more at which John enjoyed.

However Lafayette noticed the small spark in John's eyes when he listed the _Mean girls_.

So he put it on and layed John down on couch to watch the movie in piece.

Normally he could take care of things like these.

Especilly when one of his boys are dropped.

But he did not know why he can not now...

His thoughts were snapped off as he heard the click of their door.

Alexander was home.

He heard some shuffling of plastic.

Bags of grocery shop, probably.

He sighed as he went to meet Alex at door.

Found him taking off his shies and coat.

"Where is John?" Alexander asked as he noticed that Lafayette came.

"H..he is watching a movie." He muttered.

Alexander eyed him.

"Lafayette, I swear to God, if you made him hurt, I will-" Alex protested as both of them jumped when they heard sad cries from living room.

John.  
  


They both forget about bags and ran into living room, only to see John crying and hugging pillow tightly.

"John!" Alexander's voice cracked.

John turned his face to him and his face lit up when he saw his boyfriends.

"PAPI!! DADDY!!" He cried, spreading his arms as both other males came and hugged him tight.

He sniffled.

One they pulled away, tears only began to rush more.

"I-im so sorry daddy!! Please don't leave me! Im a bad boy!! Please don't abandon me!! I-i will be your sex toy, just please don't turn me off!!" Of course, John kept babbling and cried.

Alexander and Lafayette were both shocked.

They never seen this side of their loved one.

But Lafayette took his face and kissed him deeply, silencing all nonsense what came out of his mouth.

John stopped and kissed back while tears were still raining down. Raining down over stained ones.

He sniffled as Lafayette took him into arms.

"Baby boy, we will never ..but NEVER abandon you. We are not here with you just because of sex, and you are not an sex toy. You and Alexander are the both most precius thing what happend in my life and I will have to treasure this. Honey, you are perfect. You are worthy. You deserve all of our love." Lafayette cooed as John looked at him, his tears stopped falling but still were created at edge of his eye.

"Sweetheart..." Alex scooted closer to them, grabing John's hand.

John looked at him.

"Look what have you done when you entered here... When you entered in my life...in Lafayette's too. Oh sweetie, you do not know what big mess you make inside our minds and hearts when we see you sad or upset. If I could've... I would destroy all things that make you small. If I could've... I would put all your problems on my back, just to make you safe." Alexander said.

John listened to them carefully, atmosphere changing.

John felt a bit more happy.

At that night, Lafayette made one of favorite John's meals.

They transformed the couch so it would be like a big king sized bed, so they all could fit in.

Alex helped John with his pjamas and Lafayette braided his hair.

So there they are... all three were layed on their couch, laying in comfortable pillows and blankets while watching _Bambi_.

John did not even noticed but he stopped snifling in the middle of the movie.

"John...whats wrong?? Is it the movie?" Alex asked.

"No...it..its alright...I just...I just love you both so much...I wonder what did I even done that I had both deserve you..." John answered.

Alexander and Lafayette calmed down.

"Baby boy, we both love you too. So much. Your the most precius treasure of humanity." Lafayette kissed the top of his nose.

"And Papi?" John asked, his voice small.

Alex smiled softly and warmly.

"Baby... We have died every day waiting for you to enter our life. Darling, do not be afraid. We both love you for what you are. For what you made. And you see what you made? You made us love. Smile. Happiness. A time has bought your heart to us. And believe me that I would've done anything to find you. You belong here. With us." Alex cooed and locked their foreheads together in love.

Lafayette looked at them and smiled.

"Mon cheri...we will love you for a thousand years...and we will love you for a thousand more." He now huggled the two most precius men in his life.

John giggeld and fell asleep.

He is gonna be fine.

▪▪▪

The morning came into their living room brightly.

Alex woke up first and Lafayette a few seconds after.

Alex smiled and yawned.

John was still asleep.

He was hugging Alexander's waist.

Lafayette shaprly breathed and took Alexander's phone and snapped a photo of him.

Alex giggeld.

"He is so precius." Lafayette whispered in delight.

Alexander nodded, then looked at Lafayette.

"Laf...I...I am sorry...about yesterday." Alex croaked nervously.

"About what?" Lafayette tilted his head in confusement.

"Th..that I thought that you had hurted John..." He gulped.

Lafayette eyes softened and he grab his hand.

"Alexander, its alright. You had right to think at that. When I saw John so small and tiny in his room, my heart shattered. I felt so weak and useless and I could not help him. So I just texted you and layed him on couch... Till you came back." Lafayette admited.

"Laf-- baby--" Alex began but was interrupted by Lafayette.

"Non." He said simply "Alexander, just as John, you are also my other half of world. And I love you both so much. And I could not never wish to hurt anyone."

He answered and kissed his knuckles.

Alex blushed.

Lafayette smiled.

"I love you. You both are my most important things in life..." He said and kissed Alex deeply.

They both layed back and John was cuddled and sandwiched between both of them.

But that did not matter...

He loves them.

And they love him too.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was gonna get burned in the end
> 
> And also I hope you enjoyed :3


End file.
